The present invention relates generally to golf clubs and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for reducing stresses within a face insert plate section of a golf club head when a lie and/or loft angle of the golf club head is to be adjusted.
It has been observed that, when golf club heads having face insert plates are placed within conventional clamping mechanisms and forces are applied to the hosel regions of those golf club heads, substantial damage may result to the face insert region of the golf club heads. This damage may take the form of cracks that appear within the face insert plates, partial or total separation of the face insert plates from their respective golf club heads and/or loss of epoxy filler or bonding agent from regions between the face insert plates and remaining portions of the face sections of the golf club heads.
Thus, it is submitted that those skilled in the art would find to be quite useful an apparatus and method for relieving stresses within a face region of a golf club head, when a lie and/or loft angle of the golf club head is to be adjusted.